


Spirited Frisk

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A au where Sans killed Frisk and took their soul turning them into a ghost, Adult Frisk, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk Is Dead, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is haunting Sans, Mute Frisk, No More Resets (Undertale), POV Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is regarded as the one who broke the barrier but he doesn't even care, Sans is regretful, Sans messed up, Spirited Frisk, Toriel and Papyrus hate Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, big time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: A story exploring a au where instead of letting Frisk continue on in their neutral route. Sans decides to take their soul in the judgement hall before they can face Asgore. Having done so he uses the souls to break the barrier and free the monsters. The soul taking results in Sans becoming a hero of monsterkind but all he feels is guilt. Toriel hates him for breaking his promise and Papyrus refuses to speak to him for killing a human. but little does sans know but there is someone watching him. a certain child he killed. can he be forgiven? or will his sins destroy him?





	1. The guilt begins

You approached Sans as he said "you've come a long way bud haven't you?" You nodded as he said "so kid how about a hug?" You looked confused as he opened his arms for a hug. You knew this was different in all the resets you ever had experienced Sans seemed to get angrier at you for resetting the timeline so much.

You had to find out what would happen not knowing it was your doom. You stepped up to Sans and hugged him as he smiled and said "Thanks bud" suddenly a blinding pain shot up your body as you looked down seeing a giant spiked bone impaling your chest.

You screamed in pain as blood began spilling out of the wound coating the bone that impaled you in blood. You fell to the ground as Sans stood above you as he summoned your soul and said "Goodbye dirty resetter" He then grabbed your soul as you screamed in immense pain from the stealing of your soul.

Sans knelt down to you and said "This is your judgement kid" and proceeded to leave when suddenly voices came from the entrance to the hall as Sans froze seeing both Papyrus and Toriel enter the room and gasp.

You were barely conscious by this point as you continued to bleed out your body racked with pain as you wriggled and squirmed in pain Toriel said Sans.....you broke your promise to me. YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD PROTECT THEM! YOU HORRIBLE WICKED THING!" Sans recoiled back. In all the timelines.... she had never come out of the ruins unless it was a true pacifist.... He turned to his brother pleading silently that maybe Papyrus wouldn't be so bad but the air grew cold as Papyrus turned to him his eye flashing orange and said "brother.... I don't believe in you anymore get out of my sight"

Sans backed up and rushed out of the room to Asgore's throne room. In his mind he hadn't really thought about what would happen if the others had discovered his deed. Meanwhile you continued to bleed out as both Toriel and Papyrus tried to heal you to no avail. Before long your eyes closed as the last thing you saw was Papyrus shaking you.

 

Darkness.

 

That's all you saw as you looked around you finding yourself in this empty void. It seemed to be the empty void you always found yourself in after dying to a monster but you noticed that the buttons that you would normally press to LOAD your save file or RESET seemed to be gone. There appeared to be a button though it seemed to be glitching grey and blue.

(Continue)

Tearing your gaze away from the button you looked down at yourself. Your body seemed to be normal although slightly transparent you touched the button since you definitely did not want to stay here. You found yourself losing consciousness again as the world faded away again.


	2. Ebott Town. Present Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move to the present where a regretful sans now the champion of monsterkind is incredibly regretful and seems unaware of you but something happens to change that fact

                                                                                                            10 years later.....

Sans awoke from his sleep in his fancy bed as he sighed. After he broke the barrier with the souls including yours  he had become a hero to everyone. everyone that is except the two people he most wanted to be proud of him.

He knew that was wrong of him considering he had decieved you.  Sans had been thinking what life would have been like if he hadn't lied to you.

Now he would never know and consdering that Papyrus and Toriel both hated him for killing the child he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on living. Papyrus moved in with Alphys and Toriel in with Asgore and both refused to speak to him much less acknowledge his existance.

What he didn't know was that he was not alone. You were there and very much still around even though you were dead you found that your existence seemed tied to Sans since of course he had been the one to kill you.  

Orginally when you woke up in this state you had been pissed at Sans for killing you. Now you could almost understand why he did it even if you had of made past Asgore there was no guarantee that you would get to leave. Now you sat on the bed next to Sans despite the fact he couldn't see you.

You watched him get up from bed slowly with a sigh as you closed your eyes not wanting to steal his privacy anymore than you had already. You floated away into the attic of San's house where you spent much of your days.

As you sat in the attic pondering your afterlife away you heard a knock on the door. Your surprise was only matched by the fact of what happened next. It was some sort of psychic who seemed to be babbling about things with Sans behind her which struck you as odd.

Had he detected you? You didn't remember a single moment when you had been by him then you remembered the fits of rage that you orignally had done to get his attention.

However you thought that he didn't notice but apparently he had as he asked the psychic about you and why you were here. You doubted he knew it was you however this might be your chance to finally get his attention. The psychic asked "Why are you here? show us a sign"

You could do that and so you floated over to the blocks that were lying in the attic from the previouis owners and spelled out. I-W-A-S-K-I-L-L-E-D Sans surprise at that made you giggle a little. He seemed freaked out as he asked more questions to the psychic.

Over the next few hours you were asked question after question.and you answered them as they came. It wasn't until the question of your name came up which made you wonder why that hadn't been  one of the first questions. You decided to tell the truth.

I-A-M-F-R-I-S-K.


End file.
